


Just A Little Christmas Present

by MissFLT



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Christmas Romance, Christmas Story, F/M, Fluff, Rey Needs A Hug, a silly christmas story, kylo ren had issues and ben solo is dealing with them, please forgive ben solo, rose is the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFLT/pseuds/MissFLT
Summary: Rey never suspected that the love of her life and boyfriend of a few years previously, Kylo Ren, was really the son of her current employer. She is invited to a Christmas Party where he will surely be in attendance, but how will they handle seeing each other again? A silly Christmas story. :)





	Just A Little Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this story is unbetad so all errors are my own. I am exhausted from Christmas but I had this silly story in my head and just wanted to get it out.

‘You’re chewing your nails again.’

Rose’s voice managed to be cheerful even when she was being critical. Rey stopped, the tip of her forefinger still in her mouth. When she took it out, she gave Rose a rueful smile.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.’ She smiled as Rose rolled her eyes.

‘So? Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?’ Rose sat alongside Rey on her bed, grabbing her stuffed Porg. ‘You’ve been chewing that same nail for a few days already.’

Rey managed to look sheepish, and started tugging on a stray strand of cotton hanging from her nightshirt. ‘There’s nothing going on.’

‘Right, and I believe that like a hole in my head’. Rose squeezed the Porg so it squeaked before adding, ‘It’s because of the lunch today isn’t it?’ Rey looked sharply at her friend.

‘Aha! It is the lunch!’ Rose squealed. ‘Tell me what’s going on!? Immediately.’ She was so happy she guessed right that she was practically vibrating on the bed.

‘Okay,’ Rey answered sheepishly. ‘I’ll tell you, but please don’t make a big deal…’

Rose put her fore- and middle fingers together, touching her heart. ‘Oh, you can count on me!’

Rey ran her hand down her face. This Christmas lunch was literally the death of her. She hadn’t eaten properly for days and couldn’t sleep. Little did she know when she agreed to attend the Organa-Solos’ Christmas bash that he would be there. She didn’t even know he was a Solo!

‘Okay, so you know the Organa-Solos have this annual Christmas lunch…’

‘Yeah!?’

‘And this year they invited me?’

‘Oh, come on! I know all this already!’ Rose threw the Porg at Rey. ‘Tell me what’s up already’.

Rey threw her face into her pillow, ‘Okay. Well, I kinda, sorta dated their son.’ It all came out muffled, and Rey hoped Rose didn’t hear what she said. But she had the hearing of an owl.

‘You what!?’ Rose had a habit of squealing.

‘Yes…’ another muffled sound from the region of the pillow.

‘Okay, but how is that possible? And why does it matter?’

This was the part Rey was loathe to talk about. Fresh out of high school, Rey had met Kylo Ren at a concert. They hit it off, and dated for a couple of months. He drove her crazy: he was super hot, and super smart, and they had amazing sexual tension, and he kissed like a god. But he had issues. In fact, she didn’t realise how bad his issues were until he started to get into serious fights. One night, he was slashed across the face and ended up in hospital. Rey broke it off. She couldn’t deal with his issues and her own.

Years later, she was hired as the accountant for RebelION, a company that produces eco-friendly batteries and power supplies. Led by Leia Organa-Solo, the organisation had made a name for itself working on the forefront of renewable energy sources and supplying the needy with off-the-grid, sustainable options. Leia was a hero to many, including Rey, who was ecstatic to have her name even slightly associated with RebelION. Rey was celebrating her fifth year with the company, and Leia had invited her to the Christmas party for that reason.

Leia invited Rey to her house last week to go through some of the company’s financials. She left Rey alone for a minute or two as she made some tea for the two of them, and Rey had wandered around Leia’s office, looking at her certificates and accolades. And then. There it was.

‘The photo on Leia’s desk was of herself and Han, and Kylo Ren.’

‘No!’ Rose gasped. ‘But how can that be!?’

Rey’s voice was still muffled in the pillow. ‘Because he’s their son!’ Rey curled on her side and said, ‘He was going under a false name because he wanted to separate from his family. His real name is Ben Solo.’

Rose was red-faced trying to hold back her laughter.

Rey slapped her knee. ‘It’s not funny, Rose! This guy was like my first love, and then not only do I find out he wasn’t who he said he was, but he’s the son of my boss!’

Rose, who always looked on the bright side of life, said matter-of-factly, ‘Maybe it’s fate!’

Rey groaned and sat up. ‘You’re joking.’

'Not at all! Look, your stars are aligned for love this month. In fact, the 25th is particularly auspicious…’

‘Oh, just shut up,’ Rey growled before returning to suffocate herself in the pillow.

‘Okay, my astrology predictions aside, I really think this could be a good thing for you, Rey.’ She rubbed Rey’s back. ‘You’ve been facing your demons all year.’

Rey snuck a look at her friend before Rose continued, ‘You gave Unkar Plutt what for. Your therapy has been going great. You are shining at your job. Maybe this is your moment to catch the one who got away.’

 _Hmm, that’s a thought. But…_ ‘I think I really hurt him, Rose.

‘I mean, we didn’t really part properly…’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, I kind of just blocked him…’

‘Oh my God, Rey!’ Rose couldn’t help cackling. ‘So it’s not that you’ll be seeing him. It’s that you’re embarrassed and feel guilty.’

Rey could only agree.

‘Okay. So take a look at it this way,’ Rose said, determined to turn everything around. ‘You obviously still have feelings for him…’

‘What!? No, I…’

‘Puh-lease. You don’t think I notice your doodles with freakin’ KR all over them!?’

Rey had the grace not to hide her blush.

‘That’s what I thought. Okay, and you feel guilty for letting it end the way it did. WITH YOU BLOCKING HIM.’ Rose was relentless. ‘This is your moment to see whether all that guilt and remorse and all those feelings can go anywhere.’

Rey was speechless. How did she find such a great friend? But, more importantly, _how the hell did Rose know her so well!?_

\--

Rey and Rose had spent the rest of the morning formulating her ‘look’. Rose thought Rey should look sexy, but also understated. It wasn’t a formal lunch, so she could be casual. They decided on a skintight black and white check dress that emphasised her curves and her long legs.

But now that Rey was standing at the door after ringing the bell, she felt like the dress was too short, and the curls in her hair were too much, and her sandals were too tight. In fact, she was turning around, _right now_ , and going straight…

‘Rey!?’

She turned back to the front door which had suddenly opened. And her breath was simply stolen from her chest as she looked into the eyes of the man that had cost her all her fingernails this week.

She smiled as she took him in. He was larger than she remembered, dressed all in black, but his soft golden eyes were the same. She hadn’t seen the scar before, but it made him look dashing. He had also grown his hair out, and his hair looked as soft and glossy as ever. She missed running her hands through it. She missed seeing the smile that her gave her now as though they had never parted. She missed …

‘You look great,’ Kylo - _er, Ben_ \- told her.

Rey blinked out of her stupor and stuck her hand out, smiling robotically. ‘It’s so great to see you again’.

Ben looked down at her hand and offered her that smile again, before moving into her space and surrounding her with his arms. God, he smelled good. And when he said, low, in her ear, ‘I’m happy to see you’, she shivered.

Ben withdrew, holding her arms. ‘You must be cold.’ _Damn, he noticed that?!_

He stepped back through the doorway, gesturing for her to come inside. ‘Let me take your coat’.

As she stepped over the threshold, she heard Han’s voice: ‘Mistletoe! It’s tradition!’

Both Ben and Rey stood stock still as though they were deers caught in headlights. They looked at each other, and then looked upwards. They both blushed, especially as the room filled up with people. Ben smiled sheepishly at Rey, before she shrugged back, moving a little closer to him, giving him permission to lean over. He did so, but Rey felt time slow as he looked into her eyes, down at her mouth, and then into her eyes again. All she was able to do was close her eyes as all the memories of his kisses, and their sweet whispered nothings, rushed back to her as his lips met hers, only for a moment.

It would be useless asking Rey what actually happened during Christmas lunch, other than Ben Solo’s eyes searing her soul.

\--

The party started to wind down at around three in the afternoon. Rey had shared plenty of laughs and a couple of drinks with mostly everyone at the party, except for Ben, who seemed to have plopped himself resolutely on the couch next to Chewie, the family Maine Coon cat, nursing what appeared to be the same drink all afternoon. She knew he had been watching her, could feel his eyes roaming her face and body, and she made sure to offer him a couple of shy smiles when she caught him. She felt sticky and sweaty all day, even though the rooms were sorely in need of some climate control.

Eventually, she was the only non-family member left, and Han had cornered her into playing a round of poker, which she was sorely losing. Finally, Leia pulled him away, ordering a round of coffee. Rey took her out.

‘Leia, I think I’ll be going now…’

‘Oh absolutely not! You have to stay for some more pudding!’

‘You know how much I love food,’ Rey joked, ‘but I must really get going.’

Leia looked disappointed until everyone noticed the pressure in the room increase as Ben suddenly stood up, Chewie practically gouging scratches down the front of his jeans, declaring, ‘I’ll give her a lift home.’

Ben’s mother’s face dawned with understanding, and she made her way to Rey to give her a hug. ‘Thank you so much for coming, my dear. I’ll see you on the 7th!’

The short lady then made her way to her son, who bent over almost double to give her a hug. He thanked her, but his eyes were on Rey the entire time.

Ben rushed to the coat closet to retrieve Rey’s coat, which he helped her put on. Rey couldn’t stop the blush rising up her neck and she was grateful for the scarf that she could wrap around it. She waited at the door, watching Ben - it was still so weird calling him that - put on his own woollen coat. It was black, of course, and brushed his ankles. It also had a hood.

When he came over to her to open the door, she couldn’t help herself; she had to touch him. She brushed some imaginary lint off the lapel, and said in her lowest, sultriest voice, ‘I love your coat.’

 _What the hell has come over you, Rey!?_ she admonished herself, but when she heard his sharp intake of breath and saw the pools of desire in his eyes, she couldn’t regret it.

He led her to his car, which was surprisingly not black, and held open the door for her. But when he got into the driver’s side, they simply sat staring ahead.

Finally, at the same time, they both said, ‘I’m so…’

It broke the ice as they smiled at one another.

‘You first,’ Ben said.

‘No, you,’ Rey said. ‘If there’s anyone who deserves to speak first it’s you, Ben. Or… Kylo?’

Ben laughed, a deep carefree laugh she didn’t think she’d ever heard. ‘No, Ben is fine.’ He looked at her and smiled. ‘Kylo Ren is long gone.’

After another moment of staring at her, he said, ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you all those years ago.’

‘Well, I…’ Rey tried to interrupt, but he put up a hand. ‘Please, I’ve been practicing since I found out you worked for my mom.’

‘Wait, how long have you known about it!?’

‘About a week!’ Ben laughed, and Rey had to join in, his laugh infectious somehow. They looked at each other again, before Ben asked, ‘Do you mind if I drive and talk?’

When Rey shook her head, he started the car, the vibration of it soothing both their nerves. ‘Erm, which way should I go?’

‘Oh, I stay at Locust Garden Apartments?’

‘Oh, yeah, I know those.’ Ben shifted into gear before continuing. ‘Okay, so I’m sorry about before.

‘I was just in a tough place in my life. I met this man, named Anthony Snoke, who wasn’t a very positive influence. I haven’t really felt connected much to my family…’ Rey nodded.

‘And he was manipulative. He made me feel angrier and more hard done by than I had a right to feel. That last fight?’ Ben looked at Rey, and she nodded.

‘I nearly lost my eye, and I was sued for assault by one of the guys I fought with. It took something like that to realise what I had, you know.

‘And when you blocked me? That was the last straw for me.

‘I knew that if I had lost you, I didn’t deserve you. I’m sorry for hurting you. I have been trying to be a better man since then.’

Ben looked at her again. They had arrived outside her apartment, and he pulled over, putting the car off.

‘But I hurt you, too, Ben. I wasn’t there for you, and then I left you when you needed me the most. I’m the one who should apologise.’ 

‘No, Rey,’ Ben said, shaking his head and turning to face her. ‘I wasn’t there for you. I could see you were hurting, and I feel like I was also taking advantage of you.

‘Of your kindness. You deserved much better. You made the right decision. I wasn’t good for you.

‘I’m sorry’.

Rey reached over and took his hand in hers. ‘It’s all in the past, Ben. I’d like to think we’re both better people now.’

They took hands again as Ben walked her to her door. Rey’s pulse was racing; she could feel his heat; she could smell his cologne, and under that, a scent that she forgot she needed until now: the scent of a man she loved.

He pulled his hand away from hers when they reached her door. She felt the loss like an ice block in the palm of her hand. ‘Thank you, Rey. I hope you’re happy, and I hope we can be friends.’

Rey could feel her face pale. _Okay, fine, maybe he’s not ready. Maybe I’m not ready either._

Rey reached into her handbag and pulled out her keys to unlock the door. She stood at the threshold, so much she wanted to say, but all of it drowned out by her disappointment. ‘Thanks for the lift.’

Ben’s hands were thrust deep into his pockets, as though he were keeping them there by sheer force of will.

‘Sure,’ he shrugged, and Rey watched him walk away for a second before shutting the door, and then leaning on it, a sobbing sound escaping from her throat.

_Well, that’s that. At least she’d said her part. At least she’d apologised. And if he just wanted to be friends…_

A knock at the door.

She opened it, almost too quickly. Ben was standing there. He was panting, and his cheeks were flushed. He was leaning on the door jamb as though it were his last lifeline.

‘Is everything okay?’ she asked him.

‘No. No it’s not.’ Rey watched awed as the words fell out of his mouth. ‘I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for years.

‘And then I find out that by some sheer luck you - beautiful Rey - work for my mother. And then you come to Christmas lunch dressed in… that dress…’ He caught her eyes, and she could see his emotions spilling over. ‘You’ve been driving me crazy.’

Rey’s eyes started to glisten, but she was still afraid.

She watched as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing with nerves.

‘I know I don’t deserve you, Rey. You deserve so much more than I can give you but I’ve been working really hard and maybe if you could just give me a chance to show you I can be better…’

Rey couldn’t take another second of his lips being away from hers as she flung herself at him. She had been dreaming of his lips, his touch, for years and his words, sincere though they may be, were simply getting in the way. She stood up on her tip toes to meet his mouth with hers.

She clasped her hands around his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and she could feel his body sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

‘Are you coming inside, Mr Solo, or will we be out here all night?’

Ben put his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes before saying, ‘Anything you say, beautiful Rey’.

It was hands down Rey’s best Christmas present _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! I welcome any and all comments, and kudos if you're feeling generous for Christmas. ;) The dress I was thinking about is this one: https://i2-prod.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article7729307.ece/ALTERNATES/s615b/Actress-Daisy-Ridley-attends-the-2016-MTV-Movie-Awards.jpg
> 
> Happy Holidays, Season's Greetings, and happiness to all! <3


End file.
